Children
by Souma Kyoulina
Summary: Millie's thoughts after episode 23 (Spoiler alert!!!). R&R!!
1. Part I

DISCLAIMER: I own about 0% of Trigun and it's characters (poor me!). Please don't sue!!! That would make me very sad!  
  
  
  
Children  
  
Children. You loved them. You loved them more than anything. You'd light up whenever they were around.  
  
Happiness. Yes, you were truly happy when children surrounded you. That was the first time I'd ever seen you smile, a real smile, not one of your fake ones.  
  
I guess that's why you took to me. I guess I could still be considered a child. I was naïve and innocent when I met you. Naïve and innocent. Like a child. I wonder, did I make you as happy as the other children?  
  
Bokushi~san, I'm no longer innocent. But you know that already. I lost my innocence to you, and I guess you have taken it with you, wherever you went.  
  
I have finished tucking in the children. I understand now why you were so partial to this orphanage, Bokushi~san. They are sweet, these children.  
  
They still ask about you, did you know that? It's been five months, yet they still believe that their "Oniisan" is coming back. They still ask me to tell them stories about our adventures; about Vash~san, Senpai, and mostly, about you. You are greatly missed, Bokushi~san.  
  
…No. Not Bokushi~san, but Wolfwood. Nicholas D. Wolfwood. My Nick.  
  
I'm sorry, Nick. I'm crying now. I promised on that day, five months ago, that I wouldn't cry anymore. I want to be strong, like you. But I guess I'm not…  
  
Nick, I wish you were here. Did you know that I'm pregnant? You left a part of yourself with me that night. For that, I am grateful. The children are excited. They all want to help raise "Oniisan" and "Millie~Oneesan's" baby.  
  
I must leave now. It is time for me to go to bed too. I love you Nicholas D. Wolfwood. My only regret, was not being able to tell you that to your face… 


	2. Part II

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun. But that's nothing new, huh? ^_^  
  
  
  
Children: Part II  
  
Nicholas? Can you hear me love? I hope so. You haven't forgotten me, have you? I haven't forgotten you. I never will.  
  
Although you are probably up in Heaven and know everything that I'm about to tell you, I will relay the past four months for you.  
  
Vash~san and Senpai dropped by the day after I last talked to you. They're engaged now, did you know that? Senpai will make a beautiful bride. I'm happy for them, but jealous as well. Every time I looked at them, so happy and loving, I saw us, the way we were before you were killed. I see what could have been our future.  
  
They stayed for two weeks, helping me raise the children and comforting me.  
  
I knew they wouldn't stay long. Vash~san is a traveler and Senpai would follow him to the ends of Gunsmoke and back.  
  
It was a tearful event when they finally left. There was a lot of hugging and tears. Senpai promised me she'd keep in touch and visit often. I knew it was a lie. They're going on adventures and this planet is big. I know I will never see Vash~san and Senpai again. That's why I told them. I told both of them about our baby. There were more tears and more hugging, then they left. I was right. I haven't heard a word from either of them since.  
  
I continued helping in the orphanage until two days ago. Two days ago, Nick, I gave birth to our child. Our son.  
  
He's beautiful, Nicholas. He has your hair and eyes and my nose. Do you know what I named him? Nicholas Vash Wolfwood, to honor both of you. That, and I didn't know your middle name. You never got the chance to tell it to me.  
  
The orphan children have already come and visited Wolfie. They even came up with that cute nickname. I like it.  
  
Oh dear. Wolfie is crying. I must go now. He requires my full attention. And don't worry Nick, I'll be fine raising him. And we'll be reunited again…someday.  
  
  
  
~ Okay, I seriously did not plan on making a Part II to this fic! It just sorta popped out! But I like it. And did I mention that I started crying (IN ENGLISH CLASS!!!!) while I was writing it? Hope you guys like it. 


End file.
